This invention relates generally to muzzle loading firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to cocking mechanisms employed in such firearms.
Although muzzle loading rifles have been generally supplanted by modern repeater rifles, muzzle loading rifles continue to be in use and have enjoyed increasing popularity in large part because the hunting laws of numerous states provide for longer hunting seasons and/or specific seasons for hunters using muzzle loading rifles. As a result, it is desirable to provide a rifle which loads through the muzzle so as to comply with the applicable state hunting laws, but can be easily and safely loaded, primed and cocked.
Existing muzzle loading rifles have an external hammer mechanism which is cocked by manually pulling the hammer back, or an internal axially slidable hammer which is cocked by pulling backward on an external end piece extending rearwardly from the receiver of the rifle.